One Call Away
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: When she needs him the most, Carla knows all she has to do is phone him.
1. one

_And when you're weak, I'll be strong. I'm gonna keep holding on. Now don't you worry, it won't be long darling, and when you feel like hope is gone just run into my arms._

Her hands are shaking as she attempts to dial the familiar number. There's blood dripping from a cut on the side of her forehead as she sits with her back against the cold, brick wall. She's in pain, so much pain that she can't even describe. Her whole body aches and she's tired, so tired.

 _'Hello?'_

'N-Nick.'

 _'Yeah? Who's this?'_

'Carla... I-I know you hate me but please don't hang up.'

 _'I don't hate you. What do you want?'_

'I-I need you.'

 _'Are you okay? Has something happened?'_

'C-Can you pick me up? Please?'

 _'Where are you?_ '

'O-Outside that new restaurant in town. The Corinthian, I think it's called.'

 _'I'll be there in 10 minutes.'_

'Thank you.'

She carelessly drops her phone by her side and wraps her arms around her knees bringing them close to her chest as tears stream down her cheeks.

* * *

'Carla? Carla? Where are you?' He shouts from the other end of the alley.

'I'm here.' She replies, her voice is barely audible but somehow he hears her. Within seconds he's bending down in front of her, moving some hair out her face as he gently touches her cheek.

'Hey... What happened?' He asks and she sobs at the sight of her ex fiancé.

'I-I was so scared...' She cries.

'I-I said no. He wouldn't listen.' She says and he gasps.

'Oh Carla...' He whispers instantly pulling her into his arms.

'H-He raped me.' She cries burying her head in his shoulder.

'You're safe now... I've got you. I'm here.' He whispers instantly feeling her body relax into him.

'Didn't mean to ruin your night.' She mumbles clinging onto his suit jacket.

'You didn't... I'm glad you called me.' He says kissing the top of her head.

'Here take this.' He adds shrugging his jacket off and wrapping it around her shaking body.

'We need to phone the police.' He says and she shakes her head.

'They didn't believe me before.' She replies quietly.

'Hey... Look at me. They'll believe you.' He says and she once again shakes her head.

'Okay. Let me take you to the hospital. You don't have to report the crime but we need to get you checked out. Get that head checked out.' He says and she nods her head.

'Okay.' She replies quietly.

'I don't think I can get up.' She adds.

'Okay. That's fine.' He says. He picks up her phone and pushes it into his pocket.

'Okay, I'm going to get you up.' He says. He leans down and slowly helps her into a standing position.

'N-Nick... I can't.' She groans.

'Okay... Okay, I've got you. Just let me take all your weight.' He says softly. He wraps his arms around her and slowly begins the walk to his car.

'Thank you for coming.' She whispers, her head falling to rest on his shoulder.

'You don't have to thank me, Carla... I'm always here.' He says.

'I still care about you.' He adds.

'I'm scared.' She admits and he kisses the side of her head.

'You've got nothing to be scared of... You haven't done anything wrong.' He says quietly.


	2. two

'I can go home now.' Carla says quietly as she makes her way towards Nick who instantly stands up.

'Okay... Are you-' He begins before biting his bottom lip.

'I'm okay... Well as okay as I can be. The head injury isn't anything serious, a few stitches and a list of things to look out for over the next twenty four hours.' She says and he stands up.

'Okay.' He replies.

'I didn't report the rape but I did let them do one of those forensic kit things... They'll keep it in case I change my mind.' She says.

'Okay... Okay... That's good.' He replies.

'Thank you for coming today... I don't think I would've got through this without you.' She says and he notices tears filling her eyes.

'You've got nothing to thank me for... Come here.' He replies putting his arms out. Instantly she moves towards him and rests her head against his chest.

'I'm glad you phoned me... You shouldn't be on your own at a time like this.' He says as tears stream down her cheeks.

'I was so scared.' She admits.

'Let's get you home...' He says.

'I can get a taxi.' She mumbles.

'I'm not leaving you on your own Carla... If you don't want me to stay then I want you to phone Michelle or Kate.' He says causing her to shake her head.

'I'd rather you stayed if you're okay with that... You don't have to. I don't want to ruin your night anymore than I already have.' She replies glancing up at him.

'Carla, stop... You haven't ruined my night. I'll stay with you as long as you need me to, okay? Your place or mine?' He asks.

'Won't Sarah be at yours?' She asks.

'Her and Bethany got their own place a couple of months ago.' He replies.

'Okay... Yours is fine.' She says and he nods his head.

* * *

'Do you think I should've reported it?' She asks as they make their way into Nick's flat.

'I think you need to do what's best for you, Carla. If you don't want to report it then don't but I don't think you should make your decision based on what happened last time.' He says and she sighs.

'All I could think about when they were doing those test things was how I shouldn't be here again... I shouldn't have to go through this again.' She replies quietly.

'You shouldn't but I promise you'll get through this. You got through this last time and I'm going to make sure you get through it this time.' He says and she instantly turns around, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly as she begins to sob.

'Hey... I've got you.' He says swaying her gently from side to side.

'I've got you.' He repeats.

* * *

'Are you hungry?' Nick asks as Carla curls her body against his and rests her head on his shoulder.

'No.' Carla replies quietly.

'You should get some sleep.' He says and she sighs.

'I won't be able to sleep... Everytime I close my eyes I see him. I feel his grab me.' She replies and he kisses the top of her head.

'Is there anything I can do?' He asks.

'Just stay here with me.' She replies quietly.

'Of course.' He says smiling.


	3. three

**I'm so sorry the chapters for this are so short but I'm hoping they will get longer.**

* * *

'Nick... Nick...' She cries out, tears streaming down her cheeks as she glances around the room for the man who saved her life on more than one occasion.

'Hey, hey, hey... I'm right here. I was only at the bathroom.' He replies rushing over to her and bending down in front of the sofa.

'I-I thought I was alone.' She mumbles as he reaches his hand up to wipe away her tears.

'I wouldn't leave you.' He says causing her to sigh.

'Why don't you go lie in the bed?' He suggests and she instantly shakes her head.

'I'll come lie with you? I won't leave you on your own, Carla.' He says.

'Promise?' She asks and he takes her hand in his.

'I promise.' He replies. Shortly after they got back from the hospital Carla had a shower and changed into some of Nick's pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt. She had to leave her clothes at the hospital in evidence bags and came back in some spares the hospital had.

'Okay.' She says standing up.

* * *

'You okay?' Nick asks as Carla runs her hand down her arms and sighs.

'I feel dirty. Like he's still here, touching me, grabbing me... I just want him away.' She mumbles as she begins to dig her nails into the skin on her arm.

'Hey, stop... You're hurting yourself.' He says moving closer to her.

'I just need to get him off...' She cries, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Look at me... You're hurting yourself.' He says causing her to shake her head.

'Not enough.' She whispers.

'Please, make it stop.' She cries causing tears to fill his eyes.

'I'm sorry... I'm so sorry.' He says wrapping arms around her.

'It's not fair, Nick... Why do I have to go through this again?' She asks.

'I don't know, Carla. But you are going to get through this and I'm going to be here every step of the way.' He replies.

'What were you doing when I phoned you?' She asks quietly.

'I was at work.' He replies as she rests her head on his chest.

'Have you got any painkillers?' She asks glancing up at him.

'Yeah. You in pain?' He asks reaching into his bedside table and pulling out some paracetamol.

'My whole body is aching.' She admits as he passed her a couple of pills which she instantly swallows.

'You look exhausted.' He says gently touching her cheek.

'I am exhausted.' She replies.

'Get some sleep.' He says and she sighs.

'Easier said than done.' She whispers curling her body against his.


	4. four

**Sorry it's so short!**

* * *

'Nick? Nicky, love... Where are you?' He hears his mum shout as the front door shut as she makes her way into the flat.

'Shit.' He mumbles glancing down at Carla fast asleep curled up against his side. Gently running his fingers through her hair he leans down and places a soft kiss on her forehead.

'I'll be right back.' He whispers. Climbing out of bed he makes his way into the living room where Gail is setting out some rolls from Roy's.

'Morning, love...' Gail says smiling at him.

'What are you doing here mum?' He asks.

'Just bringing you breakfast... Leanne told me you left work early last night. Something about an emergency?' Gail says and Nick sighs.

'Yes I left early...' He replies.

'What was the emergency?' She asks.

'A friend needed help.' He replies.

'Would this friend be your wife by any chance?' She asks and he sighs.

'Sarah was trying to get Bentley to settle down when you two got back here. You can't jump everytime she calls, Nick. You need to move on and she's not letting you.' She says.

'She needed me. You have no idea the hell she went through last night. What she did was wrong but she needed me last night and I wasn't going to turn her away.' He replies.

'But Nick...' She begins and he shakes his head.

'Just go, mum. Carla's asleep and I don't want you to wake her.' He says glancing back at the bedroom door as it creaks and Carla appears.

'Your mum is right, Nick. I need to let you move on. Thank you for last night, I'm sorry.' She says quietly.

'The doctor said you shouldn't be on your own for at least twenty four hours. Mum was just leaving, weren't you.' Nick replies as he makes his way over to Carla.

'Nick...' Gail says.

'I'm fine, mum. I can look after myself... Hey, you okay?' He asks as Carla gently sways before steadying herself on his shoulder.

'Just a tad dizzy.' She mumbles as he wraps his arm around her waist.

'Sit down.' He says guiding her over to the sofa.

'I'm okay...' She replies quietly.

'No your not. Here have a glass of water.' Gail says.

'Thank you... I-I will go home, just give me a minute.' Carla replies.

'You're not going anywhere. What happened last night was huge, you shouldn't be on your own.' Nick says.

'What happened?' Gail asks.

'I don't really think that's something Carla wants to share.' Nick replies.

'It's okay. I-I was raped.' Carla says quietly, tears filling her eyes.


	5. five

**I have no idea where I'm taking this story. It started off sort of based around an experience I've had in my life and now I don't really know what's happening. Hope you're enjoying it though!**

* * *

 _'I-I was raped.'_

'Oh Carla... I'm so sorry. I had no idea.' Gail says instantly moving to side beside the brunette.

'It's okay... You're only looking out for Nick. I'll leave.' Carla replies before attempting to stand up.

'You're not going anywhere, Carla.' Nick says and Gail nods her head.

'You shouldn't be alone right now, sweetheart. You should have someone around in case you need someone to talk to or something... That looks like quite a nasty cut there.' Gail says and Carla sighs.

'I need to go get clothes.' Carla replies.

'Nick can go pick you up some clothes, can't you?' Gail says looking at her son.

'Ummm... Sure.' He replies.

'Are you sure?' Carla asks and he nods his head.

'Of course.' He replies smiling. As Gail looks between the pair it's clear they still love each other deeply and despite everything they've been through they're still married and no where near filling for divorce nearly eighteen months since they split.

* * *

'Here...' Gail says passing Carla a bacon roll and some coffee.

'I'm not really hungry, thanks though.' Carla replies.

'This isn't me not wanting Nick to move on, Gail... I genuinely just didn't know who else to phone.' Carla admits and Gail shakes her head.

'It's okay. I'm glad you felt like you could phone Nick. Did you report it to the police?' Gail asks.

'N-No... The hospital took all the evidence they'd need but I don't want to go through what I went through before. They didn't believe me then so why would then believe me now.' Carla replies.

'You can't let Frank ruin your chances of getting justice... This is different.' Gail says and Carla shakes her head.

'It's not though... I knew him, Gail. Just like Frank, I knew him.' Carla replies, tears filling her eyes as she stares down at her hands.

'Oh Carla...' Gail says wrapping her arm around Carla's shoulder. Instantly Carla let's her head rest on Gail's shoulder as her mother in law pulls her into a tight hug.

'You're going to be okay... You'll get through this.' Gail adds.

* * *

Making his way into Carla's flat, Nick gasps as he comes across a living room filled with baby products including a bouncer and a Moses basket. He makes his way over to the fireplace and glances at the photos. There's a few of Carla and Michelle, Carla and Ryan and finally there's a professional looking one of Carla and a baby.

* * *

'Hey... Where's Carla?' Nick asks making his way into the flat carrying a bag of Carla's belongings.

'In your room. Said she just needed some time.' Gail replies.

'I know you might not agree with this but I just want to make sure she's okay.' Nick says.

'She needs you, Nick.' Gail replies and Nick nods his head.

'I'm gonna go see her.' He says. He places her bag on the floor and makes his way through to the bedroom where she's lying curled up on the bed.

'Hey... How're you doing?' He asks and she sighs.

'I don't know.' She replies.

'I've got something I need to ask you and I don't want you to think I've been snooping or I'm being nosey.' He says and she pushes herself into a sitting position.

'You seen the baby stuff.' She replies and he nods his head.

'I have a little girl. Poppy Grace, she's just over two months old.' She says.

'Where is she?' He asks.

'With her father.' She replies.

'Tell me if I'm being nosey but who's her father?' He asks.

'Peter.' She replies.

'Peter Barlow?' He asks and she nods her head.


	6. six

'I thought Peter was in Portsmouth?' Nick says and Carla sighs.

'He was. He came up to see Si. I don't know how it happened but it did and six weeks later I found out I was pregnant.' She replies.

'So is he involved then?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Yeah. Last night was the first night he has had her overnight but he's been involved since the minute we found out.' She replies.

'Are you two?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'We're not together and I don't think we ever will be.' She replies.

'How did I not know? You never looked pregnant, nor have I ever seen you with a baby.' He asks.

'I didn't really show until I was literally ready to pop. I moved when I was seventeen weeks pregnant, Kate took over my role in Underworld when I was 34 weeks gone and I gave birth at 37 weeks.' Carla explains.

'So why haven't I seen you with a baby around here?' He asks.

'You've obviously just never seem me with her... I have brought her here.' She replies shrugging her shoulders

'I've not been hiding her... I'll admit in the beginning I hid my pregnancy, especially from you because I had already done do much to hurt you and I didn't want to hurt you anymore.' She says.

'So when has Peter got Poppy until?' He asks.

'Usually around twelve-ish.' She replies.

'Okay, why don't you phone Peter and see if he'll drop her off here?' He suggests and she shakes her head.

'I should go home... She needs to be in her own home.' She says and he sighs.

'Then let me come with you... I really don't want to leave you on your own.' He admits.

'Okay.' She says quietly.

* * *

'Nice place you've got here...' Nick says as they make their way through Carla's front door.

'Sorry about the mess.' She replies quietly and she sits on the sofa.

'Don't be silly. So, tell me about your life? What have you been up to?' He asks and she shrugs her shoulders.

'Being a mum, that's all really...' She replies.

'If you don't mind me asking... What were you doing last night?' He asks.

'I'd rather not talk about it.' She replies looking away from him.

'Okay. What do you want to do?' He asks and she sighs.

'Why don't I give you a tour of the house.' She suggests standing up and making her way down the hall. He stands up and slowly follows her. Neither of them know quite why things are suddenly so awkward between them but they are and he doesn't like it.

'This is Poppy's room. It's not much but she doesn't even sleep in here.' She says and he glances around the pale pink nursery.

'This is cute. Very you.' He replies glancing at the crisp white furniture and immaculate bedding.

* * *

'Hey... Come on in.' Carla says smiling slightly as she opens the door and comes face to face with Peter.

'Hey. What happened? Are you okay?' He asks following her into the living room.

'Oh hi, Nick... Didn't expect you to be here.' Peter adds as he sees Nick sitting on the sofa.

'Peter...' Nick says.

'What happened, love?' Peter says as Carla lifts Poppy from his arms.

'I'm okay.' She replies quietly as the infant snuggles into her shoulder.

'No you're not... You've got stitches.' He says reaching up and gently touching her head. She glances at Nick who sighs and stands up.

'She was attacked last night.' Nick says watching as Carla turns and makes her way into the kitchen with Poppy in her arms.

'Attacked?' Peter asks and Nick nods his head.

'She was raped, Peter.' Nick replies and Peter gasps.

'Shit... Is she okay? Well as okay as she can be?' Peter asks.

'Not really. I mean physically she's got injuries but mentally I think this has destroyed her. She won't report it to the police because of last time.' Nick says and Peter sighs.

'I can't believe this... Why does she have to go through this again?' He mumbles.


	7. seven

'What's going on in that head of yours?' Peter asks sitting down next to Carla as she runs her fingers along the hem of her t-shirt.

'I don't know.' She admits sighing.

'You could've phoned me you know.' He says.

'I know but you had Poppy.' She replies glancing over at where their little girl is fast asleep in her bouncer.

'You're really lucky to have someone like Nick... He's a good guy.' Peter says causing Carla to sigh.

'Well I don't exactly have Nick, do I? That was just another relationship that I well and truly fucked up.' She replies.

'Hey... You made a mistake.' He replies.

'Yeah, one that cost me my marriage.' She says quietly.

'About last night...' He begins and she shakes her head.

'I don't want to talk about it.' She says.

'Carla, you know keeping everything bottled up inside doesn't do you any good.' He replies causing her to sigh.

'What do you want me to say, Peter? I feel embarrassed that I let this happen again. I ache all over. I feel dirty but no amount of showers will make me feel clean... What exactly is it you want me say?' She asks.

'You've got nothing to be embarrassed about.' He says and she sighs.

'So everyone keeps saying... I knew him, Peter. Once again I knew and trusted the man who raped me, how could I be so stupid.' She replies.

'You knew him?' Peter asks.

'Mmm... I was on a date. I'd been on a couple of dates with him, mostly during the day. I thought he was a decent guy.' She replies quietly.

'Oh Carla... Have you thought anymore about going to the police?' He asks as Nick makes his way into the room carrying some mugs of coffee.

'I don't know.' She replies shrugging her shoulders.

'Okay.' He says smiling slightly at her.

* * *

'Do you need anything?' Nick asks as Carla gently bounces Poppy in her arms.

'No thank you.' She replies quietly.

'It's nice that you and Peter get on so well.' He says and she nods her head.

'I wanted Poppy to have her dad in her life and I wanted her to be able to have us both at her birthday parties and things, you know?' She replies.

'I think it's great and she is such a cutie.' He says making his way over to them both.

'She's got your eyes.' He adds causing her to smile.

'She's my world, aren't you Poppy? Mummy's little princess.' She says smiling down at the infant.

'So what do you normally do with her at this time of night?' He asks glancing at his watch.

'Depends. Sometimes we go a walk but I don't want to do that tonight.' She replies.

'Okay, why don't we watch a movie it something?' He suggests and she nods her head.

'Nick, I honestly can't thank you enough for everything you've done. After everything I've done I wouldn't have blamed you for putting the phone down on me last night.' She says.

'You have nothing to thank me for, Carla. I care about you a lot and I'm just glad that you let me help you.' He replies.

'C-Can I have a hug?' She asks and he smiles.

'You don't have to ask.' He replies. Instantly he wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead as Poppy stays nestled in between them both.

'You're going to be okay, you know.' He whispers and she sighs.

'Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow but you will be okay.' He adds.


	8. eight

_He grabs her wrist and pins it up against the wall as tears stream down her cheeks. Reaching down he unbuckles his belt as she screams out causing him to slap her across the face._

'Hey... I've got you. Carla, you're safe. You're okay.' Nick says quietly as he runs his fingers through Carla's hair as she thrashes about on the bed.

'I-I...' She whispers before sighing. Lifting her head she wipes the tears from her cheeks as Nick stares down at her.

'You're safe...' He says.

'Poppy.' She mumbles, her body physically shaking as she glances around the room.

'She's okay. She's sleeping, see...' He says gesturing to the moses basket by the bed.

'Come here...' He whispers putting his arms around her.

'What time is it?' She asks biting her bottom lip as tears continue to stream down her cheeks.

'A little after 3... Go back to sleep.' He says and she glances up at him.

'W-Will you stay?' She asks and he nods his head.

'If that's what you want, of course I will.' He replies. She settles down, her head resting on his chest and his arms around her waist.

* * *

'Hey, little lady... You're definitely your mummy's daughter, aren't you? Look at those beautiful eyes.' Nick whispers as he lifts Poppy into his arms.

'You're okay... Mummy's sleeping.' He says gently bouncing Poppy in an attempt to calm her down.

'She doesn't like being held like that...' Carla mumbles sleepily as she rolls over in bed to face Nick.

'She doesn't?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'Hold her up, like don't lie her down.' She replies and he does as she says causing Poppy to instantly settle down.

'What did she weigh when she was born?' He asks turning to face her.

'6lbs. She was proper tiny, the cord was wrapped around her neck when she was born and we thought we were going to lose her.' Carla admits as Nick gently strokes the little girl's cheek.

'Was Peter there when she was born?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Yeah. He was there the whole two days I was in labour.' She replies as Poppy begins to whimper.

'She'll be hungry...' Carla says pushing the covers down her body and slowly sitting up.

'I can make her bottle. You stay in bed, try get some more sleep.' He replies gently bouncing the little girl.

'Are you sure?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Of course, try get some more sleep.' He replies smiling.

It's been a couple of days since the attack and things haven't been easy. Nick has been staying with Carla since then and every night is woke up by her nightmares.

* * *

'Is that better?' Nick asks smiling as he pops the bottle into Poppy's mouth.

'She likes you.' Carla says quietly making her way into the living room where Nick is sitting on the sofa.

'Mmmm... She's a cutie.' He replies smiling. She grabs the TV remote and turns it on. They both sit in silence, their attention fully focused on Poppy until a news report grabs their attention and causes Carla to shuffle closer to Nick.

 _47 year old Robert Preston has been arrested on suspicion of rape. The chef is accused of raping two teenagers after meeting them through the mobile dating app Tinder._

'Oh my god.' Nick says as Carla let's out a sob.

'Hey, what's up?' He asks instantly turning his attention to the brunette practically curled against his side.

'I-I need to go to the police... Maybe they'll believe me now I'm not the only one.' She says.

'It was Robert? He did this to you?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Robert Preston raped me.' She whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks.


	9. nine

It's a little after 2pm when Nick and Carla make their way out of the local police station. Nick is carrying Poppy's empty carseat as Carla cradles the little girl tightly against her chest.

'I don't think they believed me.' Carla admits shaking her head as they make their way towards the car.

'Of course they'll believe you, Carla... You're telling the truth.' Nick says reaching out and placing his hand on her shoulder.

'I was telling the truth about Frank as well. Didn't believe me then, did they?' She asks.

'Look at me. What happened with Frank was disgraceful. He got away with something he should've done time in prison for what he done to you but please don't let this destroy your chance of getting justice. Robert needs to go to prison for this and you have enough evidence along with those other two girls to make him go to prison.' He replies watching tears fill her eyes.

'I don't know if I can go through another trial.' She whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks as she glances down at Poppy.

'You've made the first step, Carla. You've reported him and we'll think about the trial once that comes... I'm so proud of you.' He says as they reach the car. Opening the back door he clips the carseat into the base before allowing Carla to strap Poppy in.

'Thank you so much, Nick... I genuinely don't think I would've coped these last few days without you.' She says turning to face him.

'You don't need to thank me. I am here as long as you need me Carla. I know Poppy is going to Peter's tonight, do you want some time on your own or would you prefer me to stay?' He asks.

'Don't you have to go to the Bistro?' She asks and he shakes his head.

'Leanne and Steph have it covered. I am right here if you need me.' He replies.

'I don't really want to be on my own.' She admits.

'Okay. I'll stay.' He says.

* * *

'Hey, how are you?' Peter asks as he opens the front door and smiles slightly at Carla.

'Hi, I'm okay. I went to the police.' She replies glancing at Nick who passes Poppy to Peter.

'Really? That's amazing. Come on in.' Peter says. They all make their way through to the living room and sit down.

'I need to tell you something... The person I was on a date with that night. The person who raped me was Robert.' Carla says.

'Robert?' Peter asks gently bouncing Poppy on his knee.

'Robert Preston, Tracy's ex husband.' Carla replies.

'Oh shit. Did you give police his name?' Peter asks and Carla nods her head.

'Yeah, they're going to look over the evidence. DNA samples and that but they're pretty sure they've got enough evidence to charge him and he's already been charged with raping two young girls.' Carla replies.

'Oh wow. I, I don't know what to say.' He says and she sighs.

'I should never have trusted him.' She mumbles.

'How did you get talking to him again? I thought he left Weatherfield when the truth came out?' Peter asks and Carla glances at Nick.

'I bumped into him shortly after I moved from Weatherfield. We just got talking... I don't really know. We went on a couple of dates but it was never going to amount to anything. We would never be anymore more than friends. I shouldn't have been so stupid to trust him.' She replies shrugging her shoulders.

'None of this was your fault, Carla.' Nick says linking his fingers with Carla's as she sighs.

'I'm so scared.' She whispers glancing between Peter and Nick.


	10. ten

She glances at the clock on the bedside table, squinting in the darkness as her eyes adjust to the lack of light. Breathing deeply she runs her hands over her face. Her skin is slightly damp with sweat and she suddenly becomes aware of a wetness on her pyjama bottoms. Cautiously, she reaches her hand down and in her pyjama bottoms where she slides her fingers across her thigh. Quickly she pulls her hand back out and groans as she sees a dark, sticky substance coating her fingers.

'What's wrong? Another nightmare?' Nick asks sleepily as he rolls over to face Carla.

'No. I'm bleeding.' She replies.

'You're what?' He asks reaching over to switch on the bedside lamp before blinking until his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness. He glances over at her and gasps at the bright red blood coating her fingers.

'Where are you bleeding?' He asks leaning over to check the cut on her head.

'Down there.' She mumbles and he sighs.

'Okay. Do you want to go to the hospital?' He asks.

'No, this is normal. I remember this happening last time as well.' She replies quietly. She slowly climbs out of bed as tears fill her eyes.

'We need to change the sheets.' She whispers before going off to the bathroom.

* * *

'Thank you.' She says as she makes her way out the bathroom and sees Nick putting a new sheet on the bed, the other one curled up in the corner.

'You don't have to thank me... Come here.' He says putting his arms out to her. She instantly steps towards him and relaxes as he wraps his arms around her.

'You're going to be okay. Robert's going to go down, I promise.' He says and she shakes her head.

'Don't make promises you can't keep.' She whispers.

'Okay... I'm sure he will go down. They've got plenty of evidence.' He says and she sighs.

'What if it's not enough? What if he gets away with it like Frank got away with it? What if everyone once again thinks I'm lying? I couldn't go back to that street.' She mumbles causing him to hold her a little tighter.

'Then we pack everything up and we run away into the sunset.' He says and she glances up at him.

'We?' She asks.

'We.' He repeats.

* * *

 **I'm sorry this is so short but it's the best I could do. Please let me know if you'd like to see Robert plead guilty or if you'd like the case to go to trial.**


	11. eleven

**Again it's super short and I'm so sorry!**

'W-Why do you even want to help me?' Carla asks as Nick wraps his arms around her waist.

'Because I love you. I've always loved you and I don't think I'll ever stop loving you.' He replies.

'I hurt you.' She says quietly.

'And I forgive you. I don't want to be without you Carla.' He replies.

'I'm struggling, Nick. I'm really struggling to deal with what happened. Being with me isn't going to be easy.' She says.

'I'll look after you. We'll take things really slowly and if we decide this isn't going to work then at least we tried again.' He replies.

'I don't want to hurt you.' She whispers.

'Then don't.' He says letting her rest her head against his chest.

* * *

'Hey... How are you doing this morning?' Nick asks as Carla makes her way out of the bedroom.

'I'm okay. Thank you for getting up with her.' She replies glancing at Poppy curled up in Nick's arms.

'No problem. Come sit down...' He says patting the space on the sofa beside him. Sitting down she tucks her legs up under her body and reaches for Poppy.

'Talk to me? What's going on in that head?' Nick asks passing her daughter to her.

'I don't know. I just feel like I should be getting back to normal. It's been over three weeks, Nick.' She replies quietly.

'Babe, there's no rule book to this. You know that better than anyone else. I know you're struggling, I can see you're struggling but you know I'm always here. No matter how big or small your issue is, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere.' He says causing her to smile.

'Thank you...' She replies quietly.

* * *

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

'I'll get it.' Nick says as Carla flinches as the sudden noise. He quickly makes his way over to the front door and opens it to travel the leading detective in the case.

'Detective Constable Richards, is Mrs Tilsley in?' The detective asks and Nick nods his head.

'Come on in.' Nick replies letting her make her way into the house.

'Carla, it's D.C Richards.' Nick says and Carla automatically sits up with Poppy on her knee.

'Hi, Mrs Tilsley. So I don't have much to update you on but I did just want to check in on you.' D.C Richards says as Nick gestures for her to take a seat.

'He's denying it isn't he?' Carla asks and D.C Richards nods her head.

'I'm afraid so. It is looking like he's going to plead not guilty but he has been remanded in custody for the time being.' D.C Richards replies causing Carla to sigh.

'I can't deal with this.' She whispers.


	12. twelve

'Hi, I thought I'd come see how you're doing? Where's Nick?' Peter asks as Carla let's him into the flat.

'He's gone to pick up some clothes from his place, he'll be back soon.' She replies quietly.

'How are you doing?' He asks and she shrugs her shoulders.

'I don't know, Peter... Do you ever just feel like you need a break? Just time away from everything and everyone.' She replies causing him to sigh.

'Oh, Carla... Come here.' He says instantly pulling her into his arms.

'I know life is unfair but this is fucking ridiculous.' She cries, her head resting on his shoulder.

'You're going to be okay, you'll get through it this time just like you got through it last time.' He says.

'Barely...' She replies quietly.

* * *

'Is Maria in?' Nick asks as he makes his way into the salon.

'Through the back, love.' Audrey replies and Nick makes his way through to where Maria is standing by the kettle.

'Maria, can I have a word?' He asks causing her to turn and face him.

'Sure.' She replies.

'It's about Carla but you can't tell her I've been here or told you this.' He says and she nods her head.

'Okay.' She replies.

'Carla was raped again... I don't know what to do, Maria. She's really struggling and I'm scared she's going to do something stupid.' He says.

'She was raped?' She asks and he nods his head.

'It was three weeks ago. She phoned me in a right state and I found her in an alleyway by a restaurant in town. It was horrible, Maria.' He says glancing down at the floor as tears fill his eyes.

'Okay... So what's happened since then?' She asks.

'She got checked out at the hospital, got her injuries checked out but it's awful Maria... I just don't know what to do.' He replies.

'Did she report it?' She asks.

'Eventually. She refused to at first but got the rape kit done in the hospital so they have all the evidence they need but she was so scared, Maria. Scared that people wouldn't believe her after Frank.' He replies.

'Where is she now?' She asks.

'At her flat... I've sent Peter around so she's not on her own.' He replies.

'Peter?' Maria asks and Nick sighs.

'Long story.' He replies quietly.


	13. thirteen

**I know there's no Carla in this but I wanted to give an insight into how Nick is feeling and how he's coping. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

'So Carla and Peter have a baby together?' Maria asks as they sit in Nick's flat, each clutching a cup of coffee.

'Yeah. Poppy, she's adorable and clearly Carla's world.' Nick replies smiling.

'So what's going on with them? Are they together or...' She asks and he shakes his head.

'No. Carla and I are actually trying to work things out. Her and Peter are close because they've got Poppy but they're not together.' He replies.

'Okay. So what about Robert? What's happening with him?' She asks.

'He's been remanded in custody for the time being but he's denying that he raped her.' He replies causing her to sigh.

'It's like Frank all over again.' She says quietly.

'I think that's what she's scared of... At first she refused to report it, she was so scared no one was going to believe her Maria. She's still terrified that she'll have to go through giving evidence only for him to be found not guilty again.' He replies.

'I don't know if me coming over to talk to her would be the best thing if she hasn't even told Michelle about this but what I will say is don't let her think she's going through this on her own. You being around will be a great help, she'll probably feel safer knowing you're there. Maybe you should suggest her talking to someone like Michelle or Kate? They'll find out anyway when it goes to trial.' Maria suggests and Nick nods his head.

'I suggested she spoke to Michelle back when it first happened but I don't want to pressure her, you know? I just hate seeing her like this, Maria. She's like a total shell of the Carla I married.' He admits and she places her hand on his shoulder.

'She'll get through this. She seems to have a good support system around her and she's got Poppy who will be a massive help, Nick. She'll be the person that Carla wants to get through this for. She'll be okay.' She says.

'Sometimes I'm just so scared she's going to do something stupid. Like the other day I popped out to the shops, Poppy was with Peter and I was so scared going back into that flat. I was so scared of what I was going to find.' He replies.

'Have you spoke to her about this?' She asks and he shakes his head.

'No. I don't want her to think that I don't think she's strong enough to get through this. I know she is but just how much can one person go through before they break?' He says.

'Carla is one of the strongest people I've ever met and I think as long as she's got you she's going to get through anything. She phoned you for a reason that night, Nick. She could've phoned anyone. Michelle, Kate, Aiden... Anyone but she chose to phone you because when it comes down to it you clearly make her feel safe.' She replies.

'I should get back to her.' He says glancing down at his watch.

'Let me know how she is, yeah?' She asks and Nick nods his head.

'Thank you, Maria... You've been great today.' He replies causing her to smile.

'Anytime, Nick.' She says.


	14. fourteen

'What's going on in that head of yours, Carla?' Peter asks as he places a cup of coffee in front of Carla.

'I don't know how I'm going to get through this... I don't think I can get through this Peter.' She admits.

'You can and you will. I know this seems like history repeating itself but the police have so much evidence, Carla. Even if he pleads not guilty they've got enough evidence to find him guilty. They have to find him guilty.' He says placing his hand on her shoulder.

'But they don't do they? They didn't find Frank guilty. I just don't think I can go through the whole giving evidence, reliving that night over and over.' She replies quietly.

'Look at me... You can and will get through this. You've got Nick who as much as I dislike the guy I know he's great for you and I can see just how happy he makes you.' He says causing her to sigh.

'I don't want to hurt him.' She whispers, tears filling her eyes.

'Then don't. I genuinely think you two are going to be okay.' He says smiling slightly.

'Maybe you just need some time away? It helped after Frank didn't it? Take Poppy and get away for a few weeks?' He suggests.

'I don't know.' She says quietly.

* * *

'Hey, I missed you.' Nick says smiling as he wraps his arms around Carla and hugging her close to his body. The front door closes behind them as Peter leaves the flat.

'I missed you too.' She replies letting her head rest on his shoulder.

'You okay?' He asks instantly feeling her body relax in his embrace.

'I think I need to get away for a while, like I did after Frank you know?' She says and he kisses the top of her head.

'Do you think that would help?' He asks.

'I do. I just if I'm going to give evidence I need to get away from here first, clear my head for a bit you know?' She replies.

'Okay. Have you spoken to Peter about this? Is he okay with you taking Poppy away?' He asks and she nods her head.

'It was his idea.' She replies.

'Okay. So where are we going?' He asks and she tilts her head to glance up at him.

'We?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Well unless you want to go on your own.' He replies.

'No, no... I'd really like you to come with me if you don't mind.' She admits and he smiles.

'Well let's decide where we're going then and I'll let Leanne know in the morning.' He says.


	15. fifteen

'Home sweet home...' Carla says quietly as she makes her way through the front door carrying Poppy's carseat.

'You happy to be home?' Nick asks causing Carla to groan.

'Happy? No. I'd rather we were still sunning ourselves in LA but we needed to come back at some point didn't we?' She replies placing the carseat on the floor and watching as Nick picks some post up off the floor.

'You and me both, babe... So what's the plan for today then?' He asks wrapping his arms around her waist.

'I'm going to get Peter to pick up Poppy and book an appointment at the clinic.' She replies ignoring the way his hands settle on her stomach.

'Don't you want to think about this?' He asks and she sighs.

'I've been thinking about this ever since I took the test last week, Nick. I can't have Robert's baby. Not after what he's done. You said you'd support me.' She replies turning to face him.

'And I will I promise. I just don't want you to regret this in years to come Carla. I don't want you to look back and think maybe I should've kept that baby.' Nick says.

'Okay. I won't book the clinic today but I'm pretty sure I won't change my mind about this.' She replies and he gently touches her cheek.

'I'm not asking you to change your mind. I just don't want you to make a decision that you're going to regret later on.' He says and she smiles.

'Okay. I'll give it until Friday and if I still feel the same then I'm booking the clinic.' She replies and he nods his head.

'Okay.' He says leaning forward and kissing the top of her head.

* * *

'How are you feeling now you've been away for a bit?' Peter asks as he makes his way through the front door.

'A bit better although while we were in LA I found out I was pregnant.' Carla replies quietly.

'You did?' He asks and she nods her head.

'I don't think I'm keeping it.' She admits.

'Is it?' He asks and she sighs.

'Robert's? Yeah. I've not slept with anyone else, well other than you but we were careful.' She replies causing him to smile.

'Yeah we were. Where's Nick?' He asks.

'Having a lie down. Jet lag is a bitch.' She replies.

'Mmm... I bet you're feeling it too.' He says and she nods her head.

'Well I'll take Poppy and let you get some sleep. When do you want her back?' He asks.

'You can have her overnight if you want or else bring her back for around six.' She replies and he nods his head.

'I'll bring her back for twelve tomorrow is that okay?' He asks.

'Yeah. That's fine.' She replies.

* * *

'Is that Peter picked up Poppy?' Nick asks as Carla climbs into bed beside him.

'Mhmmm.' She replies smiling as his arms wrap around her waist and he pulls her closer to him. LA done the world of good for their relationship. They spoke about everything that had happened and sorted things out and when Carla found out she was pregnant Nick had offered to bring the baby up as his own.


	16. sixteen

**I've read it back and I understand the whole Carla/Peter sleeping together might be a bit confusing but all will be revealed in the next couple of chapters**.

* * *

'Hey, sleepyhead... I've brought you .' Nick says making his way into the bedroom carrying a tray of food.

'Mm...' Carla mumbles sleepily. She rolls onto her back and stretches her arms above her head.

'We've got chicken mayo sandwiches with tomato, some fruit salad and a coffee.' He says placing the tray on the bedside table.

'You are amazing.' She replies sitting up a bit so her back is resting against the headboard.

'I do try.' He says smiling. He sits down on the bed next her and smiles as she curls her body against his.

'I don't know what I would've done without you lately.' She mumbles and he kisses the top of her head.

'Did you tell Peter that you're pregnant?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Why? If you're so sure that you aren't keeping the baby why would you tell him you're pregnant?' He asks and she shrugs her shoulders.

'I don't know.' She replies.

'Would it maybe be because you're not quite sure you actually want to get rid of it?' He asks.

'I can't keep it. Everytime I look at it I'll see him and I'll see what he done to me and I'll hate it.' She replies and he shakes his head.

'You know that's not true. Look at Sarah, she felt the exact same about Bentley and now look at her. He's her world Carla and she doesn't see Callum everytime she looks at him.' He says resting his hand on her thigh.

'But what if I don't love it? Callum didn't rape Sarah. I just don't think I can do it.' She replies.

'Okay. I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you into something. I just don't want you to make a decision that you might regret.' He says

'I know. I am thinking about this.' She replies and he smiles.

'Right let's eat.' He says.

* * *

A little over an hour later Carla is once again fast asleep curled up against Nick's side. Her left leg is draped over his thigh and he notices the way her hand rests against her stomach. He knows if she just gave herself a chance she would be able to love this baby just as much as she loves Poppy.

LA had done wonders for Carla. He has seen a big change in her since the first couple of days they were away. She's no long a nervous wreck and she seems a bit more positive about the fact Robert is going to prison.

* * *

'What am I look at if I change my plea?' Robert asks as he sits across from his lawyer.

'For which charge?' His lawyer asks.

'Carla Connor.' Robert replies and the lawyer glances down at his notes.

'I'd say anything between 6 and 8 years.' The lawyer replies and Robert sighs.

'If I was going to change my plea how would I go about it?' Robert asks.

'If that's what you want to do I can sort it out but you need to understand that you will go to prison for this.' The lawyer replies and Robert nods his head.

'I know.' He replies quietly.


	17. seventeen

**This is currently set 6 weeks after the rape, Poppy is 16 weeks old and everything else will be explained in the story.**

* * *

'You okay, babe?' Nick asks as he watches Carla shift in her seat.

'No, I've been having these cramps all morning... I think something is wrong with it.' Carla replies, her hand pressed flat against her stomach.

'Okay well let's get you to the hospital? We can phone Peter and ask him to keep Poppy for a little longer.' He says and she nods her head.

'Okay.' She replies quietly and he reaches for her hand.

'Come here...' He whispers pulling her closer to him. Sighing she lets her body relax against his as he wraps his arm around her.

'I'm scared.' She admits.

'Scared about what?' He asks.

'This whole situation... I'm so scared about keeping this baby and how I'm going to feel when it's born. But I'm not sure I want to get rid of it, I'm not sure I could.' She replies quietly.

'Well let's just go to the hospital and we can talk over this all later.' He says kissing the top of her head.

* * *

'Do you know how far along you are?' The nurse asks as she squirts some gel on Carla's stomach.

'Around 6 weeks.' Carla replies as the nurse turns the screen on.

'I'd say you're actually around 7 or 8 weeks.' The nurse says turning the screen around so Carla can see.

'I-I don't understand... If I'm 7 weeks that means.' She mumbles, tears filling her eyes as she glances up at Nick.

'You're baby has a nice healthy heartbeat and I don't see any reason to worry. I'll leave you to yourself cleaned up then I'll come back and see you.' The nurse says turning the screen off and passing Carla some tissue paper. She smiles slightly before leaving the cubicle and pulling the curtain behind her.

'You're going to hate me.' Carla whispers glancing up at Nick as tears stream down her cheeks.

'Don't be silly... I'll never hate you.' He says gently wiping her cheeks.

'If I'm over six weeks then the baby isn't Robert's...' She replies quietly and he nods his head.

'I figured that out.' He says causing her to sigh.

'I slept with Peter when Poppy was around 8 weeks old.' She replies.

* * *

'I want to change my plea.' Robert says sitting across from his lawyer.

'Are you sure? You know this means you're going to prison for a long time regardless of whether they find you guilty for the other two rapes.' His lawyer replies and Robert nods his head.

'I know. For once in my life I need to do the right thing where Carla is concerned, I was in love with her you know... Still am.' Robert admits and his lawyer sighs.

'Okay well I'll let the detectives know. They'll probably want to interview you.' He says and Robert nods his head.

'I know.' He replies.


	18. eighteen

'Y-You slept with Peter?' Nick asks as tears stream down Carla's cheeks.

'Remember I told you I wasn't sure we'd ever get back together?' She replies and he sighs.

'Were you two seeing each other?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'Not really. After Poppy I wasn't sure how I felt, I was so confused and I suddenly had all this love for Peter. Love that I wasn't sure I'd ever feel for him again, I was so confused about what I was feeling.' She replies and he pulls his hand away from hers.

'I can't believe this... You love Peter?' He asks.

'No, I thought I did... Seeing him with Poppy was strange. Seeing him with Poppy was everything I'd wanted when I was pregnant last time, he was sober and he was there. I'm so sorry.' She replies.

'I-I can't do this.' He says turning and rushing out of the cubicle. Curling onto her side Carla covers her face with her hands as she begins to sob.

* * *

Leaning against the hospital wall Nick sighs as tears fill his eyes. How could he stand by and watch Carla have another man's baby. How could he stand by and watch her have her ex-husband's baby. He can't do it. He won't do it. Pulling his phone out his pocket he clicks to compose a new text.

 **To Peter (11:12am) :**

 _You need to get to the hospital. Carla needs you._

He slides his phone back into his pocket before slowly beginning to walk away from the hospital towards the carpark.

* * *

'Hi, can I help you?' The receptionist asks as Peter makes his way into the early pregnancy clinic with Poppy balanced on his hip.

'I'm here to see my ex-wife. I got a text saying she needs me?' He replies.

'Name?' The receptionist asks.

'Carla, Carla Tilsley.' Peter replies. He watches as the receptionist types something into the computer before nodding her head.

'Okay... She's in room 2a.' The receptionist says gesturing to a room just across the corridor.

* * *

Glancing through the window Peter sighs as he sees Carla fast asleep curled up on the bed. Her eyes are red and her cheeks are tearstained.

'Let's go see, mummy.' Peter says gently bouncing Poppy as he quietly makes his way into the room.

'Oh, Carla...' Peter whispers as he sits down next to the bed. Leaning forward he moves some hair out of Carla's face as the door creaks open.

'Oh sorry... I didn't realise someone was here.' A nurse says as Peter glances up at her.

'Oh no it's fine... Is she okay?' He asks glancing at Carla who is still fast asleep.

'Yeah. She's perfectly okay, the baby's okay as well but she did get in a bit of a state so we've moved her in her just to keep an eye on her.' The nurse replies.

'I'll leave you two alone... I was just bringing this for her.' The nurse says handing Peter the little scan picture.

'Thank you.' He replies. He glances down at the picture and sighs.

'Hey...' Carla mumbles sleepily as her eyes flicker open and she glances over at Peter.

'Hi. Nick texted me.' Peter replies and Carla sighs. She glances down at the ultrasound picture as tears fill her eyes.

'The baby isn't Robert's.' She says.

'What? Who's is it then?' He asks and she smiles slightly.

'Congrats, daddy.' She whispers.


	19. nineteen

'It's mine?' He asks and she nods her head.

'It's tested and confirmed, Mr Barlow... You've got me well and truly up the duff, again.' She replies.

'A-Are you sure?' He asks.

'I've only slept with you... I'm too far along for it to be Robert's baby.' She replies causing him to nod his head.

'Okay.' He says quietly staring down at the scan picture.

'Wow...' He mumbles.

'How do we always manage to get ourselves into this mess, Peter?' She asks, tears filling her eyes.

'I wouldn't say this is a mess... I'd say this is a blessing in disguise. You're not having Robert's baby, you've got nothing tying you to that piece of scum.' He replies.

'What did Nick tell you?' She asks.

'That you needed me.' He replies causing her to sigh.

'I do.' She almost whispers biting her bottom lip.

'You don't need me... You haven't needed me in a long time, Carla. You need Nick, your husband. As much as I love you Carla I know you don't love me. You love Nick and I am so glad you've found someone like him.' He says reaching for her hand.

'He's gone, Peter. He's gone and I'm all alone again... Why can I never get this marriage thing right? I always fuck up.' She cries and he shakes his head.

'You don't. Nick is probably just a bit shocked. Give him time to calm down and he'll be back. You're not alone, I'll stay at yours tonight if you want.' He says gently wiping her cheeks.

'W-Would you mind?' She asks.

'I wouldn't offer if I minded.' He replies.

* * *

'What's going on? Why aren't you with Carla?' David asks as he sits across from Nick in the Bistro.

'She's at the hospital. She's pregnant... With Peter's baby.' Nick replies drinking the brandy in front of him.

'I don't think alcohol is going to splve your problem.' David says moving his hand towards the bottle.

'Just you try it...' Nick replies.

'Okay. Fine, drink yourself into oblivion but I think it's pretty obvious that Carla loves you, Nick. I'm assuming she got pregnant before you two got back together?' David asks and Nick nods his head.

'Then what's your problem. Anyone can see by the way she looks at you that she is completely and utterly in love with you. Yes last year she made a mistake and fucked up but you agreed to move past that when you got back together with her. If you love her like you say you do then you would be at that hospital by her side.' David says and Nick groans.

'But it's Peter's baby.' He replies and David sighs.

'She doesn't love Peter. She loves you. You sitting here drinking is doing nothing, by the way. You'll end up getting out your face and you'll push her straight into Peter's arms. She's been married to a drunk before, she won't want to go through that again.' David says.

'I'm not a drunk.' Nick mumbles and David glances at the nearly empty bottle.

'Not yet but you're getting there.' He says.


	20. twenty

The sound of glass smashing fills the room as Nick's grip loosens and he drops the empty bottle of brandy he was clutching. He groans and glances down at the mess before rolling back onto his side.

'Morning.' A voice says pulling open the curtains causing the sunlight to come flooding through.

'Leave.' Nick mumbles pulling a pillow over his face in an attempt to block out the light.

'You are not going to throw your life away. You're going to get up,get dressed and go check on your wife because that's what she is, you know? She's still your wife.' David says placing a glass of water on the table.

'She's carrying Peter's baby.' Nick replies.

'Stop with this self-pity, Nick. Your problems are nothing compared to what Carla must be going through right now. She was raped, she's now pregnant with her ex husband's baby and the man who raped her is refusing to admit he raped her... Stop being so fucking selfish and think about what must be going on in her head.' David says.

'She doesn't need me. She's got Peter.' Nick replies.

'You sound like a jealous little boy who hasn't got his own way. Grow up Nick before you lose Carla for good.' David says as Nick reaches for another bottle of brandy.

* * *

'Hey... Do you need anything?' Peter asks as Carla leans back against the sofa and closes her eyes.

'A blanket would be nice.' She mumbles sleepily.

'Okay. Where do you keep your blankets?' He asks and she gestures to the other sofa.

'There should be one behind there.' She replies. He makes his way over to the sofa and leaning over. He grabs a cream fluffy blanket before draping it over his ex wife.

'You can go to sleep if you want. I can look after Poppy.' He says as her hand rests on her stomach.

'Promise me you won't leave, Peter.' She says, tears filling her eyes.

'You know I won't. I'm always going to be here for you, Poppy and this baby.' He replies placing his hand on top of hers.

'I'm scared, Peter.' She whispers.

'You're going to be just fine. Nick is going to come to his senses and he'll be back here soon. Robert is going to be found guilty and he'll go to prison for a really long time.' He says running his fingers through her hair.

* * *

'Mate, ain't that your sister?' The prisoner asks dumping the newspaper down in front of his cellmate and tapping on the name.

Chef accused of raping factory owner Carla Tilsley after dinner date.

'It certainly is... Let me see that.' Rob replies. He grabs the paper before beginning to read the story.

'That bastard... I'll kill him if he gets put in here.' He mumbles.

'Thought you didn't get on with your sister?' His cellmate asks.

'I don't but she's still my sister, isn't she?' Rob replies.


	21. twenty-one

**I don't know how the whole court/sentencing thing works so I've made it up. Sorry if any of it is wrong.**

* * *

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Who's at the door? Shall we go see?' Carla asks gently bouncing Poppy on her hip as she makes her way to the front door.

'Oh bless you...' She says smiling as Poppy sneezes. She opens the front door to reveal Detective Constable Richards.

'Hi, I've got a bit of an update for you. Can I come in?' She asks and Carla nods her head. She steps out the way and allows the detective to enter the house. They make their way over to the sofa and sit down.

'So, I know last time we spoke I didn't have very good news for you but I do this time... Mr Preston has changed his plea to guilty.' D.C Richards says causing Carla to cover her mouth.

'Really?' She asks, tears streaming down her cheeks as Peter makes his way into the room.

'What's going on? Are you okay?' He asks dropping the towel he was holding before rushing over to Carla.

'H-He's admitted it... He's actually admitted it.' Carla replies quietly.

'Robert?' He asks and she nods her head.

'That's amazing... So what happens now?' He asks wrapping his arms around her and glancing at D.C Richards.

'Now we go to sentencing. A date has been set for three weeks time where he'll be sentenced. You don't have to attend but you are more than welcome to come if you want.' D.C Richards replies.

'Do you know roughly how long he'll get?' Peter asks and D.C Richards shakes her head.

'I couldn't possibly say.' She replies as Carla rests her head on Peter's shoulder, Poppy curled up on her knee.

'I want to come to the sentencing.' Carla says quietly.

'Are you sure? These situations can be very stressful.' D.C Richards asks and Carla nods her head.

'I need to see him going down.' Carla says and Peter places his hand on her shoulder.

'Car, you're pregnant. I'm not sure that's a good idea. Think about the baby.' He replies.

'I need to go, Peter. I know what's good for me and I know what my body can take.' She says.

'You're pregnant?' D.C Richards asks.

'Yeah. Seven weeks, Peter is the dad.' Carla replies glancing at Peter who smiles slightly.

'Well congratulations. I'm going to leave you to it. I just wanted to let you know the news.' D.C Richards says.

* * *

'So tell me about your sister?' The woman sitting in front of Rob says causing him to sigh.

'She's my sister.' He replies shrugging his shoulders.

'I can't help you if you don't talk to me. I saw just how angry you got when she was mentioned on the news.' She says.

'She's my sister, what do you expect? I know I fucked up and I know I hurt her but I wish I hadn't.' He admits.

'When was the last time you seen her?' She asks.

'January 2016.' He replies.

'And would you like to see her again?' She asks.

'I'd love to see her.' He replies.

'Do you think she'd come if you sent a visitors order?' She asks and he sighs.

'I don't even know where she lives.' He admits quietly.


	22. twenty-two

'I've been trying to phone Nick... I wanted to tell him that Robert is pleading guilty.' Carla admits as she stands at the bottom of the stairs, Poppy balanced on her hip.

'Why don't you go see him? Maybe see Chelle while you're there, it's been a while.' Peter suggests.

'I-I don't know.' She replies quietly.

'I'll come with you? I'll go visit my dad and Si, if you need me I'm only a call away.' He says and she glances at poppy before nodding her head.

'Okay. I really do love Nick you know.' She replies almost whispering the last part.

'And he loves you... You deserve to be happy, Carla. After everything you've been through I'm glad you found someone like Nick.' He says.

* * *

'Carla!' Michelle says instantly rushing towards her best friend as she makes her way into the pub.

'Why didn't you tell me? I would've been there. I've been trying to phone you.' Michelle adds hugging Carla.

'I'm sorry...' Carla almost whispers.

'Hey, you've got nothing to be sorry for. Do you want to come through the back? I can get Steve to cover?' Michelle asks as Carla gently bounces Poppy on her hip.

'Please.' She replies quietly. Michelle nods her head and wraps her arm around the woman in front of her and guides her behind the bar.

'Steve-' She begins and her husband shakes his head.

'Take as long as you need.' He replies. The two woman make their way through to the back room and Carla sits down on the sofa.

'I'm so sorry you've had to go through this again, Carla.' Michelle says.

'Have you seen Nick?' Carla asks quietly.

'Nick? No, not recently. Why?' Michelle asks.

'He was staying with me for a while... Well since it happened and we even decided to give things another go but I think I've lost him.' Carla replies.

'What? Why?' Michelle asks causing Carla to sigh.

'Poppy's going to be a big sister, a full big sister.' Carla says and Michelle gasps.

'You're pregnant?' She asks.

'Yep. Seven weeks. Peter and I slept together just over a week before the rape. They said I'm seven or eight weeks so unless they've got the dates wrong I'm having Peter's baby, again.' Carla replies.

'Oh Carla...' Michelle whispers.

'Nick freaked out obviously. Said he couldn't do this and left. I'm so scared, Chelle. I love him so much.' Carla admits.

* * *

'You've got six missed calls from Carla.' David says picking Nick's phone up as his brother lies on the sofa smelling of booze as he attempts to sleep off his hangover.

'And a voicemail or two.' He adds choosing to play the messages on speaker.

 _'Nick, it's me. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about Peter before but we weren't together at the time and it didn't seem like a big deal. I'm sorry I've hurt you again. You should stay well clear of me, always fucking things up aren't I? Anyway, I just wanted to say sorry and I love you but I understand if you've had enough of my problems.'_

'Nick, listen to her. She feels so guilty about something that isn't even her fault. She's right, you weren't together when she slept with Peter and from what you tell me you were more than willing to raise the baby when you thought it was Robert's. Isn't this better? Carla doesn't need to give birth to her rapists baby. She doesn't need to bring up a child knowing who it's father is... Would you really rather Carla went through that?' David asks and Nick groans in response. Sighing David chooses to play the other voicemail.

 _'Nick, it's me again. I just wanted to let you know that D.C Richards came by and Robert's changed his plea. I just thought you'd want to know.'_

'Listen to just how broken she sounds, Nick. I've always thought you were many things but never did I think you were a coward.' David says throwing Nick's phone onto the sofa.

'I'm not a coward.' Nick mumbles.

'Prove it. Why don't you go for a shower, sort yourself out and go get your wife back.' David suggests.


	23. twenty-three

'Chelle, could you do me a favour and go get Peter? He's at Ken's?' Carla asks, sniffing slightly as a tear falls down her cheek.

'Of course I can. Why? Is something wrong?' Michelle asks.

'I-I think I'm losing the baby.' She replies quietly, her hand pressed against her stomach.

'Oh god. Are you in pain?' Michelle asks and Carla shakes her head.

'No but I'm bleeding... I'm bleeding a lot.' She replies.

'Okay. I'll get Peter. I'll be as quick as I can darling.' Michelle says softly before quickly exiting the room.

'Don't do this to me, baby... Don't opt out now.' Carla almost whispers gently rubbing her stomach as she paces around the room.

* * *

'Carla... Hey, what's up?' Peter asks rushing into the backroom where Carla is still pacing.

'Peter...' She cries, tears now streaming down her cheeks. He instantly pulls her into his arms and hugs her tightly as she begins to sob.

'Go to the hospital. I'll watch Poppy.' Michelle says glancing at the sleeping infant curled up on the sofa.

'Thanks, Chelle.' Peter replies.

'C-Can you try get Nick?' Carla asks and Michelle nods her head.

'Of course. I'll send him to the hospital when I get hold of him.' Michelle replies. Peter keeps his arm around Carla's waist as he guides her out the back door and towards the car.

'You're going to be okay. We'll get you to the hospital and everything is going to be just fine.' He says opening the car door. He helps her in before getting round to the drivers side and beginning to drive.

* * *

'Carla, I'm so sorry.' The nurse says as Carla grips Peter's hand.

'It chose to opt out.' Carla almost whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks as she turns her head towards Peter's chest. Instantly he wraps his arms around her tightly.

'I'll give you two some time. Just buzz if you need anything.' The nurse says and Peter nods his head.

'Thank you.' He replies quietly as tears fill his eyes.

'I really wanted that baby.' Carla almost whispers.

'I know. So did I, Carla... I'm here, you're not going through this on your own this time.' He says kissing the top of her head. He feels her body instantly relax into his arms before she begins to sob.

* * *

Sighing Nick reaches for the nearly full bottle of whiskey. He had been going to see Carla, decided to take David's advice and go get his wife back until he seen Carla and Peter in the street. They looked like a proper little family; Poppy balanced on his hip, her hand flat against her stomach as her thumb rubbed circles against the material of her t-shirt. Maybe Peter was the person she was supposed to be with? After all she did go back to him after everything he put her through, there must still be something there.

'Fuck off...' He mumbles as his buzzer goes. He gulps down the whiskey, long past the stage of using a glass and now just drinking from the bottle.


	24. twenty-four

'Bethany, have you seen your uncle Nick lately?' Michelle asks as the young Platt makes her way towards her.

'Nope. Not since yesterday.' Bethany replies causing Michelle to groan.

'Is everything okay?' Bethany asks.

'Not really. Carla needs him and he's nowhere to he found.' Michelle replies glancing down at her phone as it begins to ring. As Peter's name flashes across the screen she instantly holds the phone to her ear.

'Peter.'

 _'Chelle, she lost the baby.'_

'Oh god. I've not been able to get hold of Nick... I'll keep trying. How is she doing?'

 _'Not good. I don't know what to do.'_

'Just be there. I'll try get Nick again but if I can't I'll be up within the next hour.'

 _'Thanks, Chelle.'_

'Is everything okay?' Bethany asks as Michelle slides her phone back into her pocket.

'No... Carla's in hospital. She had a miscarriage. I really need to find your uncle Nick and find someone to watch Poppy.' Michelle replies gently bouncing Poppy on her hip.

'Shouldn't you be at the hospital though?' Bethany asks.

'Well I can't take this one, can I?' Michelle replies.

'Let me watch her? I can try and find Uncle Nick as well.' Bethany suggests.

'Don't be silly, Bethany.' Michelle says.

'Please? I really like Carla and I want to help.' Bethany replies.

'I look after Benny all the time for mum.' Bethany adds and Michelle smiles.

'Okay. Everything you need for her is in this bag.' Michelle says handing the infant over to Bethany.

'We'll be fine, won't we Poppy?' Bethany replies smiling.

'You're a star, Bethany.' Michelle says.

* * *

'Who's this?' Sarah asks as Bethany makes her way into the house with Poppy balanced on her hip.

'Carla's little girl. Have you seen Uncle Nicky? Michelle was looking for him. Carla's in hospital, she needs him.' Bethany replies gently bouncing the infant as Bentley comes running towards her.

'Hey, little guy. I was thinking you could come to the park with Poppy and I?' Bethany suggests running her fingers through the little boy's hair.

'You don't have to do that, Bethany...' Sarah says and Bethany smiles.

'I want to but can I borrow a pram or something for Poppy? Michelle didn't have one for her.' Bethany asks and Sarah nods her head.

'Of course you can sweetheart.' She replies.

* * *

'Sweetheart, I'm so sorry.' Michelle says as she leans down and gently kisses Carla's cheek.

'Where's Poppy?' Carla asks quietly.

'With your niece...' Michelle replies and Carla raises her eyebrows.

'Bethany.' Michelle says.

'Did you find Nick?' Carla asks.

'I didn't. I tried the flat, the bistro... Everywhere I could think of.' Michelle replies causing Carla to sigh.

'He promised he'd always be there if I needed him.' Carla says quietly.

'I'm sure he'll be here as soon as he finds out.' Michelle replies as Peter enters the room carrying two cups of coffee.

'Oh, Chelle... Hi.' He says causing her to smile slightly.

'Hi, Peter... It's nice to see you.' Michelle replies hugging him slightly.

'You too. Where's Poppy?' He asks.

'With Bethany. I'm so sorry for your loss...' Michelle replies.


	25. twenty-five

'Hey...' Nick says quietly as he makes his way into the hospital room where Carla is lying in the hospital bed.

'What do you want?' She asks.

'Bethany told me what happened... I came as soon as I heard.' He replies and she shakes her head.

'Not quick enough. I needed you Nick... You promised me you'd be there for me whenever I needed you and you weren't.' She says causing him to sigh.

'I'm sorry.' He replies quietly.

'Not good enough. I want you to go Nick and I don't ever want to see you again.' She says.

'Carla, please?' He asks and she shakes her head.

'Just go.' She almost whispers.

* * *

'You can go home now.' Carla says keeping Poppy balanced on her hip as she makes her way through the front door.

'Don't you want me to stay with you?' Peter asks leaning against the doorframe.

'I want to get my life back, Peter. I can't do that if I have someone constantly living with me... I'll become far too dependent on you and I don't want to do that... If you're not working tomorrow can you pop over though?' She says.

'Of course I can... You'll phone me if you need anything, wont you?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Of course I will.' She replies. He kisses both her and Poppy's cheek before turning and making his way out of the house.

'I think it's time mummy looked into getting us a proper house... One with a garden for you to play in and maybe we'll get a puppy.' Carla says gently bouncing Poppy as she glances around the room which suddenly feels very empty, very unlike home.

* * *

'Mummy's tired, gorgeous girl... Please sleep.' Carla whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks as she attempts to rock the little girl back to sleep. She paces around the bedroom, the little girl screaming in her arms.

'I can't do this.' She whispers placing Poppy in her cot. She makes her way over to the bedside table and grabs her phone before dialling an all too familiar number.

 _'Hello?'_

'Hi, I need you. Please come over.'

 _'I'll be there in five minutes.'_

* * *

'Hey... What's going on here?' He asks making his way into the bedroom after letting himself through the front door.

'She won't stop crying.' Carla whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks as she sits on the bed while Poppy lies screaming in her cot.

'Okay. Come on sweetheart. Come see daddy.' He says lifting Poppy into his arms. He gently bounces the little girl causing her to settle down almost instantly as Carla continues to sob.

'Don't leave me Peter, please don't leave me?' She cries.

'Oh come here... I'm here as long as you need me.' He says sitting on the bed beside her.

'W-Will you come to court with me?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Of course I will.' He replies kissing the side of her head as she rests it on his shoulder.

 **So there is only two chapters left of this story, the next will be the court & then one set a couple of years in the future. I also have an idea for an extra chapter but I'm not top sure if I'm going to do it.**


	26. twenty-six

**This is different from the rest of the chapters but I realised for the future chapter to make sense then I had to do something to explain certain things. Hope you enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

Dear Carla,

I know you might not be expecting this but I seen what he done to you and I just had to write to you. I am so sorry for everything I have done to you. I've let you down continuously and I hate myself for it. At times I have gone out of my way to hurt you because I felt like you hurt me and you deserved it. I know I put myself in here, I know I deserve everything I get.

I know you'll probably never be able to forgive me but I hope that wherever you are, whatever you're doing I hope that you're happy because that's all I've ever really wanted for you.

I'd love it if you could write back to me but I understand completely if you don't want to.

Rob.

* * *

Dear Rob,

You're right, I wasn't expecting that. When you brought up the whole Johnny being my father thing I'm not quite sure if you know just how much damage you caused. You didn't ruin my life but you came so damn close to ruining Johnny's relationship with his children, Aidan and Kate.

I've got a daughter now. Poppy Grace. She's four months old now and the light of my life. Am I happy? Possibly. I was before all this happened with him but I know I'll be happy again, some day.

Carla.

* * *

Dear Carla,

Thank you so much for writing back. I'm so sorry about the whole Johnny thing. I wasn't thinking straight and all I could think about was how angry I was at you although I now know that I was really just angry at myself. I've been getting counselling, bet you never thought I'd say that did you? I really am sorry and I miss you so much.

A daughter? If she's anything like you then I imagine she's absolutely perfect. I'm sure with Nick and Poppy you'll be better in no time.

Rob.

* * *

Dear Rob,

I'm glad you're getting help. Believe it or not I actually attend counselling as well, it's really helpful. I miss you too, at times over the past year I've wished that I didn't but I do. I miss your stupid, annoying little brother ways because although I might be close to Aidan and Kate they're not you. They didn't grow up like we did, they didn't struggle through each day like we did.

Nick and I aren't together anymore. We split up a while back and Poppy isn't his daughter, she's Peter's. She is the most perfect little girl I've ever met. If you like I could send you a picture?

Carla.

* * *

Dear Carla,

I'm glad you're close to Aidan and Kate. I get what you mean, we went through a lot growing up together didn't we? You were always right to get out of that estate with Paul while you could. You made something of yourself Carla and I can't tell you just how proud of you I am.

I'm so sorry to hear about you and Nick, was that to do with the whole Johnny thing? Did I ruin your marriage? Peter, as in your ex husband Peter?

Rob.

* * *

Dear Rob,

I wanted to take you with me you know? Paul and I got that little two bedroom flat so you could come stay but you decided you wanted to stay with mum.

It wasn't your fault, it was mine. I messed up by sleeping with someone else. Typical Carla Connor, ey? Yep, the one and only Peter Barlow. We're not together but he's sober and he's a great father.

Carla.

* * *

Dear Carla,

You and Paul didn't need me cramping your style. You were planning a wedding, I was okay staying with my mum. I was used to it wasn't I?

So what name do you go by now? I'm glad he's a decent dad, are you two close then?

Rob.

* * *

Dear Rob,

Could I maybe come visit you at some point? If you'd rather I didn't that's okay but I miss you.

Legally I'm still a Tilsley but at work I go by Connor. We're pretty close, I see him practically every day and he's been really good throughout this whole thing.

Love,

Carla.

* * *

Dear Carla,

I'd love it if you'd visit. I can send you a visiting order if you're sure it's what you want? I don't want you to feel pressured or anything.

Do you think you'll legally go back to Connor then or will you stick with Tilsley?

Rob.

* * *

Dear Rob,

I don't feel pressured. You're my brother and I miss that irritating face of yours.

I think I'll go back to Connor, Tilsley just doesn't feel right anymore.

Love,

Carla.


	27. twenty-seven

**I'm not sure how the whole court thing works so I've kinda made it up as I go along.**

* * *

'Mummy will be back soon.' Carla says quietly as she gently bounces Poppy in her arms.

'Are you sure you want to go? I can go and tell you what he gets?' Peter suggests watching her rest the little girl against her shoulder.

'I need to go. I need closure. I need to look at him as he sentenced... I need what I never got with Frank.' She says.

'Okay. Are you sure you don't want my dad to watch Poppy and I'll come to court?' He asks.

'She's poorly, she's gonna want her daddy. Chelle will be there, I'll be okay.' She replies. He nods his head and she quickly passes the little girl to him.

'Phone me.' He says and she smiles.

'I will.' She replies kissing his cheek. She turns to face Michelle who is standing by the front door and grabs her handbag.

'Let's go.' She says.

* * *

'Robert Preston, you've pleaded guilty to the sexual assault of Carla Tilsley. What you put that woman through is an ordeal that no one should go through. The injuries may have healed but no one can even imagine the psychological trauma that she must have experienced. In your statement you claim to love Mrs Tilsley, but I put it to you that you don't and never have. You don't put someone you love through the brutal attack you subjected Mrs Tilsley to.' The judge says and Carla rests her head against Michelle's shoulder, a tear falling down her cheek.

'When deciding your sentence I have taken into account the fact that you have admitted your guilt but I've also taken into account the sheer brutality of the attack. I'm sentencing you to seven years imprisonment with a minimum five years before chance of parole.' The judge adds and Carla let's out a sob as she grips Michelle's hand causing Robert to glance up at her.

'He's going down for a long time, Car...' Michelle says smiling slightly as she hugs her best friend tightly.

'It's over.' Carla almost whispers.

'You're free to live your life now, free to be happy.' Michelle says and Carla nods her head.

* * *

Making their way out of the court Michelle smiles and gently nudges Carla.

'I think someone is waiting for you.' She says gesturing to the little wall at the bottom of the steps.

'I'll be at the car.' Michelle adds gently squeezing Carla's hand. She makes her way towards the carpark as Carla stares at the figure leaning against the wall.

'Hey... What you doing here?' She asks approaching the wall.

'Oh, hi. I was coming to court but I was babysitting for Sarah and she was late back so I didn't make it in time.' He replies.

'He got seven years with a minimum of five.' She says and he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

'That's great... How are you feeling?' He asks and she shrugs her shoulders.

'I could really do with a hug.' She admits. He puts his arms out and she instantly steps towards him.

'I've missed you.' He says wrapping his arms around her as her head rests against his chest.

'I'm sorry for being a bitch to you when I was in hospital.' She says causing him to shake his head.

'Forget it... You've got nothing to apologise for. You just lost a baby, you were hurting. I understand.' He replies.

'I love you.' She whispers.

'I love you too.' He replies kissing the top of her head.

'Come home with me?' She asks and he smiles.

'Of course.' He replies.

* * *

'Move back to the street?' Nick suggests as Carla curls up against Nick's side, Poppy fast asleep in her arms.

'I can't. I don't have anywhere to stay and I don't want to rent another flat... I want to get a proper house with a garden, somewhere Poppy can grow up.' Carla replies causing him to smile.

'So stay at mine? You said your lease for this place is up at the end of the month... Why don't you and Poppy move in with me and we'll look for a house just outside Weatherfield.' He says causing her to smile.

'Are you sure?' She asks and he nods his head.

'I don't want to waste another second when it comes to you. I love you and I want to be with you. I want us to be Mr and Mrs Tilsley again.' He replies.

'Okay. Let's do. I'll move in with you next weekend.' She says smiling.


End file.
